


i'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress

by makeshiftvoiid



Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Prom, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but i'm lazy so here i am..... writing it 4 months later, i made a cover of prom dress with eleanor in february and was like i should write a fic about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftvoiid/pseuds/makeshiftvoiid
Summary: This was the type of thing that Miku would normally be enjoying. There were tons of people in the room with her, all laughing or dancing and spreading their contagious smiles to the students around them, Gumi let her help with the playlist so one of her favorite songs was playing, and her friends were there, which elevated her mood (not that she wouldn’t still be happy to be there if her friends weren’t with her). It was exactly what she dreamed prom would be. She should be enjoying this. But it’s just not the same without Eleanor.In which Eleanor disappears at prom and Miku looks for her.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Eleanor Forte
Kudos: 4





	i'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress

This was the type of thing that Miku would normally be enjoying. There were tons of people in the room with her, all laughing or dancing and spreading their contagious smiles to the students around them, Gumi let her help with the playlist so one of her favorite songs was playing, and her friends were there, which elevated her mood (not that she wouldn’t still be happy to be there if her friends weren’t with her). It was exactly what she dreamed prom would be. She should be enjoying this. But it’s just not the same without Eleanor.

Miku had a fairly large group of friends, so one less person didn’t change much. Maybe it didn’t matter to anyone else that Eleanor wasn’t there, but it mattered to Miku. Ellie was like the mom friend of the group. If she couldn’t stop someone from doing something stupid, she’d at least try to make sure they didn’t get hurt. Miku doesn’t always participate in the stupid stuff, so when she does and happens to get hurt, Eleanor sort of makes a big deal about it. One time Miku fell out of a shopping cart scraped her knee. Eleanor made her leave the group so she could clean her knee and give her a bandaid. They were sitting weirdly close to each other the whole time and it made Miku feel really warm. After that day, it happened whenever she was around Eleanor. She really liked that feeling.

Eleanor came to prom with Miku and the rest of their friends, along with a guy that asked Eleanor out. She disappeared an hour after they arrived. No one else seemed to notice so Miku tried not to worry, but after thirty minutes with no sign of her, Miku decided she wouldn’t be able to enjoy prom if Eleanor wasn’t there.

“Miku?”

Rin tapped Miku’s shoulder. Miku looked at her, blinked, and smiled. “Yeah?”

“We’re moving to the food table now.”

“Oh, okay! I’ll join you guys in a second,” Miku replied. She watched Rin walk across the gym to the food before heading to the door to look for Eleanor.

The halls were completely empty and the only noise she could hear was the muffled music coming from the gym behind her. She was so accustomed to hearing nothing but people talking in the halls that she forgot it wasn’t always like that. Being there was somewhat unsettling. The bathrooms were straight ahead, near the front doors of the school. It would make sense to check there first. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the bathroom, and she was about to enter when she glanced at the front doors and saw Eleanor sitting on the stairs.

“Oh,” Miku whispered to herself. Why was she out there? She wasn’t the type of person to need a break after spending an hour with a bunch of people. Maybe she felt sick or something?

As soon as she opened the doors, she heard Eleanor sniffle. “Ellie?” Miku said softly, causing Eleanor to turn her head a bit. Miku saw the tears running down her face and felt a pit form in her stomach. She took a few steps forward, sat next to the other girl, and asked “Hey, what’s wrong? Did your date do something?”

Eleanor averted her eyes, refusing to look anywhere but the concrete beneath her. “No,” she said quietly. “I just… I don’t like him.” She paused. “I mean, he’s really nice, but I don’t like him in the same way he likes me,” she quickly explained. “Romantically.”

“Well, that’s okay!” Miku said in an attempt to reassure her. “You don’t have to like every boy who wants to date you.”

“But I’ve never liked guys in that way,” Eleanor replied. She hugged her knees, bringing them closer to her body. “I think some boys are cute and then I think I have to date them but I don’t actually like them.” Her voice was starting to shake and she hunched over to hide her face. “I think there might be something wrong with me.”

Miku spoke frantically. “N-No! No, there’s nothing wrong with you, Ellie!” She wrapped one arm around her friend and stroked her hair with her other hand, taking a second to appreciate how soft it was. “Please don’t cry. That’s totally normal.” She listened to the quiet sounds of Eleanor’s breathing, unsure of what to say for a moment. “I’ve never liked guys either, to be honest.”

Eleanor lifts her head slightly, glancing at Miku. “...Really?”

“Mhm,” Miku hummed. “I asked Luka about it and she said that’s fine. We can just not like guys together!”

Eleanor laughed, scooting closer to Miku and leaning her head on her shoulder. A warm feeling passed through Miku’s chest. She grinned.

“Do you want me to fix your makeup before we go back?” Miku asked, lowering her head to look at Eleanor. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but your mascara’s running.”

“That’d be nice. Thanks,” Eleanor answered. “Can we stay here a little longer, though? It’s comfy.”

Miku nodded. “Yeah, we can stay for however long you want.”


End file.
